


Crazy, Stupid, Love

by spicysoo



Series: Infinite Drabbles [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Myungsoo's pretty, Sungyeol does more than notice.





	Crazy, Stupid, Love

Mouth uncomfortably dry and palms sweaty in a way that makes him want to wipe his hands on his pants, Sungyeol finds himself at a loss of what to say. Especially when the male before him looks as if he had just stepped out of a shoujo manga and has the type of smile that reminds Sungyeol of the sun. Because as soon as the other male gives him a soft smile that reveals a set of super cute dimples and makes his eyes sparkle in a way that reminds Sungyeol of jewels and diamonds, Sungyeol is almost flabbergasted by how good the other male looks. The other almost looks unworldly with his clear skin and perfect features, that Sungyeol can’t help but stare a little longer than usual. Never mind forget everything that he was going to ask, even if it was his coffee order that he had barely ever changed within the past couple of years. 

What makes him choke though, is the set of the tattoos that lines the other’s arms and peaks out of the other’s sweater around his collarbone and neck. The daisy that lines his wrist and the gladioli that looks as if it’s blooming out of his veins are beautiful, while the outline of a striped cat near the crook of his left elbow is so cute that Sungyeol can’t help but wonder if the other likes or has a cat himself. But it isn’t until he notices the small swirls of blues and purples surrounding a bird that lies across the juncture where his neck and collarbone meet is the tattoo that Sungyeol finds himself eying a bit more than the others due to how interesting the tattoo looks, never mind how delectable both those features look. 

The tattoos are pretty, beautiful really, but the person before him is even prettier and Sungyeol’s brain is malfunctioning because of it. 

He had never seen a person so boyishly handsome, while still being pretty, that Sungyeol can’t stop himself from mentally cataloging everything in hopes of remembering who this person is. And if the barista notices, never mind blushes at the intensity of Sungyeol’s stare or his gummy smile, then Sungyeol can’t really bring himself to be embarrassed either. 

Sungyeol likes pretty things and this barista whose nameplate said Myungsoo was definitely pretty, so much so, that it's hard for Sungyeol to stop what he's doing because shock and nerves like to make him look like an idiot. And when he finally gets around to figuring out what he wants, brain slowly starting to function again, Sungyeol can’t stop the somewhat embarrassing cough that comes along with clearing his throat or the “So, Myungsoo… I hope that’s your name since that’s what it says on your name tag and I had just wanted to say that I’m Sungyeol and if you’re willing, would you like to go out sometime?” question that eventually follows his coffee order. Sungyeol almost wincing when he orders something so sweet that he’ll most likely give himself a heart attack from drinking it, that Sungyeol’s just glad that no one is there to watch him metaphorically put his foot in his mouth as if he was an absolute fool. Instead of the relatively smart person that he is.

Especially since he hates coffee that tastes like caramel, mocha, sugary death and now he’s going to have to grin and bear the taste as soon as he gets his drink.

Trying not to feel disheartened when the other looks at him with wide eyes and a frown that does nothing but make Sungyeol want to stare a little bit more at the other’s lips, it’s hard not to be a little surprised when the other decides to ignore his question so that he could ring him up and make his coffee order instead. Even if, that was the most logical thing for the other to do since that’s what Myungsoo was actually being paid for and not Sungyeol trying to pick him up. Sungyeol also tries not to get too hung up on the pinkish-red blush that had also followed his question, because as much as Sungyeol was hoping for the other to consider his question, the other’s frown was more than enough to tell him that he hadn’t liked what Sungyeol had just done. Or at the very least, hadn’t liked that sort of thing to come from someone like him. Which sucked, but it was also kind of understandable as well, even if it made Sungyeol wonder why that could be so.

Sungyeol knew that he wasn’t as easy on the eyes as this barista was, even if, all of his friends had told him that he was plenty fine looking and should be confident in his looks. The thought still wasn't able to stop Sungyeol from feeling a little insecure anyway, so shoulders slumping in response, Sungyeol feels as if he should make himself scarce as soon as his coffee was done. It was the least he could do.

Cheeks now a somewhat embarrassed red and feeling more than a little insecure, even though he really shouldn’t feel that way, Sungyeol can’t help but make a silent vow telling himself that he should never go back to this cafe again… Well, at least not for a couple of weeks when the barista before him will most likel remember nothing of the blunder that Sungyeol had just made so that Sungyeol can at least stare at the other without the other thinking of him as some type of creep that likes to randomly ask beautiful men out without even knowing their names, name tag be damned. 

Letting a couple of minutes pass as the other silently made his coffee, the other still looking pink in the cheeks, it wasn’t long before he’s being waved over because the sugar monstrosity that he had ordered was finally done. Sungyeol can’t help but be surprised when he notices some smiling cat latte art looking up from his drink and a piece of paper with some writing on it, Sungyeol is quick to read: 

  


Sungyeol,

Yes, my name’s Myungsoo.

Sorry I didn’t answer you before… I was nervous, but you’re very cute and I’d love to go out with you.

I’m free this Friday, my number’s on the back.

  


Quickly turning the receipt over to see a set of 7 digits, eyes widening at the fact that this wasn’t a dream and that the barista was totally on board with going out with him, Sungyeol can’t help but give a large, gummy smile in response. 

Looking up to see Myungsoo looking even more nervous, face looking a bit redder than it had looked before, Sungyeol suddenly finds himself wanting to talk to the other male in hopes of getting to know him before said date. Sungyeol is quick to open his mouth, not even thinking about the possibility of a conversation dashing the possibility of their date, he finds himself asking, “Can you tell me about your tattoos?” 

While Myungsoo, unable to stop himself from reaching up to put a hand on the bird tattoo peeking out from under his sweater, can only reply, voice a little shaky, “S-Sure… W-What do you want to know?” 

Giving another smile, this one a little warmer than the last, Sungyeol is quick to fill Myungsoo in on why, “Anything, everything… I don’t know, whatever you’re willing to give. They’re absolutely beautiful and I’m intrigued by them.”

It’s seconds before Myungsoo starts to talk, voice sounding steadier by the second, that Sungyeol finds himself even more intrigued and in like with the barista than he had been moments before. It’s hard not for Sungyeol to kick himself for being a little insecure or for over-thinking things, because when conversation comes easier with every passing second, the two eventually deciding to hang out even earlier than the date Myungsoo had written down, Sungyeol definitely didn’t have anything to worry about. Because as much as Sungyeol found himself liking the other male, Sungyeol was sure that the other liked him quite a bit as well. 

Once Myungsoo had gotten comfortable, it was hard not to see the chemistry that they had or how attracted they were too each other. Especially since Myungsoo had mentioned liking his piercings, and Sungyeol, who had more than a few, including one that was in his lip, had been overjoyed to hear something of the sort. Because it wasn’t every day that Sungyeol would even hear such, and for someone as pretty as Myungsoo was, someone who had beautiful art inked into his body, Sungyeol couldn’t help but feel even more fond of the other male. Despite only having met the other a couple of hours prior, it was hard not to feel as good as he did about Myungsoo and what was currently going on.

Even more so, the overly sappy romantic part of Sungyeol had found it hard to not think about fate and them having been destined to meet, because Myungsoo was undeniably adorable and if the two weren’t boyfriends by the end of the week, then Sungyeol would have to be stupid…

Sungyeol definitely wasn’t, he swears. 


End file.
